


With A Bang

by Glitchy Charlizard (CharlieMistry)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, M/M, Napping, New Year's Eve, New Years, Oral Sex, Riding, Sobering up, Spanking, hardenshipping - Freeform, hmmm, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMistry/pseuds/Glitchy%20Charlizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a private New Years Eve celebration, a tipsy Maxie suggests how he and his lover should see in the new year. Archie decides to be the serious one for once and makes him sober up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Thanks ORAS. 
> 
> Sadly, I excluded the phrases:  
> “Archie undid his fly and RELEASED THE KRAKEN”  and  “Maxie’s hot magma erupted all over them”. 
> 
> But I did edit it so that Maxie says "hmmm" more a la r/s/e anime Maxie. 
> 
> And I can't remember what else I meant to say, apart from a massive thank you to the perfectworld and hardenshipping fans of tumblr. You guys. I hmmmmm every single one of you. 
> 
> Now enjoy this weird dumb smut.

After the year they'd had, Archie and Maxie decided to have a rather low-key New Years' celebration. They had dinner together, watched a few movies and shared a few bottles of champagne. 

Archie, a seasoned seafarer, was used to such amounts of drink. Maxie on the other hand was… well… a nerd, fairly unaccustomed to drink in quantities larger than a single glass. By 9pm, he was already getting to a stage that Archie considered unruly. 

-

"Let's see in the new year with a _bang_!" Maxie suggested, climbing onto Archie's lap and fiddling with his shirt buttons. 

 

"I'd love to, babe, but you see there's this thing called 'consent' and you are far too drunk to adequately express it," he replied, trying to look past him at the TV. 

"But I'm horny!" he argued. 

"Which is a prime example of something you would never say loudly and proudly if you were sober."

Maxie let out a frustrated shout and tried grinding against his rival-turned-lover. He failed spectacularly and would have fallen off the couch if Archie hadn't stopped him. 

"Case in point."

The small redhead growled at his latest defeat. 

"How about I run you a bath? That might sober you up," Archie suggested. 

"I hate baths," he grunted. "If you insist, I'll have a shower instead." He tried to stand up but fell promptly back onto the larger man's lap. 

"You really think you can stand up for that long?" he sniggered, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed him on the cheek. "Babe, maybe a nap?"

"I am not a child!" he screeched, wriggling in place. "Besides, I'll miss the midnight countdown!"

Archie kissed him on the cheek again. "What if I joined you? And I can put an alarm on my phone to go off at eleven thirty or somethin'. How's that sound, ey?"

Maxie studied him critically for a moment. 

"Fine," he finally muttered. He folded his arms and stormed, or at least angrily wobbled, to the bedroom. 

-

In the bedroom, Maxie put his glasses on the bedside table, stripped down to his boxer briefs, then climbed into bed, bitterly wrapping himself up in blankets. 

Archie followed, stripping down to his own briefs. Peeking through a small gap in the covers, Maxie watched and grinned deviously, thoroughly enjoying the view. Archie could see his partner's voyeuristic little quirks and chose to tease him a little for it. He tensed his muscles and put on quite the display. 

"Now you're just being cruel," Maxie barked, rolling back into his blanket cocoon. 

Archie laughed then slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Normally, Maxie would push him away but the feel of that hot muscular body, the way it radiated warmth... He let the pleasant sensations envelope him. Then drunken impish Maxie possessed him and made him start pushing his arse back against the other man's thinly clothed groin. Archie grabbed his hip bone and pinned him to the bed. 

"Nap, Maxie. Surely, someone who claims to be as smart as you knows how naps work," he growled into his ear. If Archie's words were to be taken seriously, his tone of voice did him no favours. The low rumble from his throat was enough to make Maxie groan and push harder against him. "I'm being serious, you little scallywag!!!"

"Then why did you say it in such a seductive way?" he whined. 

"If you're mistaking 'menacing' for 'seductive'..." he started. He wanted to end the sentence with 'then you truly are drunk' but realisation set in so he sighed and ended it with "Then I suppose that summarises our sex life pretty well, but that's beside the point."

 

Maxie continued grinding and tried leaning over his shoulder to try and kiss him. 

"Serious, Max. Head on pillow, eyes closed, stop trying to hump me."

Maxie huffed then huddled further into the blankets. He'd given up for the time being. 

Archie kissed the top of his head then rolled onto his other side, quickly setting the alarm on his phone before rolling back to hold his lover. He kissed the man's shoulder then closed his eyes. 

-

In the short time they slept, they were clouded by vague dreams. 

Maxie's were snippets of nonsense. Shouting at Archie for swapping their bed for a waterbed. His Camerupt setting fire to the wardrobe then taking full command of the house. Sex in space. 

Archie's seemed to follow a more singular thread. Flashes of being abandoned by his parents as a child. Running away from various children's homes and foster families. The eventual disbandment of the family he'd made for himself in Team Aqua. Frightening thoughts of Maxie abandoning him. Even in his state of sleep, he held tighter to the man in his arms. Maxie, far more agreeable asleep than awake, whimpered and curled up to him. 

-

An angry beeping soon roused the two men. Archie looked at the man in his arms and smiled to see that he was still there. Maxie on the other hand blinked up at him, looking pissed off. 

"How you feelin'?" Archie asked, sitting up and pulling him onto his lap, hugging him round the waist. 

"Groggy. Why did you make me nap?" he grumbled, "I would've felt better if we'd just fucked."

"Maybe, but you wouldn't have appreciated it as much," he chuckled, kissing his neck. "We can take that shower now if you want."

"No, we can shower later," he huffed airily. "Besides, I will say this quietly and I will say this once. I like the way you smell."

Archie grinned and carried on kissing his neck, up to his jaw. "Really now? What else do you like?"

"About you? Not much, you egotistical shit," he replied. His biting words were betrayed by his purring tone of voice and the way he writhed into those kisses. 

"In that case, I'm gonna go watch some TV," he smirked, ceasing all touching. "I think they're showing the Mauville City New Years celebra-"

Maxie stopped him with a ferocious kiss on the mouth. He twisted round on his lap and clutched tightly at the mans dark shaggy hair. "Hmmm... Fine. I also like your 'just fucked' hair."

Archie was enjoying this. He propped himself up in such a way to hide the evidence of just how much. "Nothing else? I'm sure I'd be much better at listing things I like about you."

A challenge. Maxie couldn't refuse a challenge. 

"Hmm! Fine then. I like... I like your muscles. I like the way you use them. I like your sun kissed skin. I like the way you piss me off _so much_ yet I can't get enough of you. Don't make me carry on."

Archie ran a finger down the mans jaw. "I guess that'll do for now. Don't want to over-inflate the old ego too much." He titled Maxie's chin up. "Now, what do I like about you?"

Maxie gulped. 

"I like your hot little body. I like your freckles that you pretend you don't have, but _they're there_. I like how passionately you get pissed off by everything, especially me. I like when you let your guards down and show me how you really feel."

A shudder ran down the smaller man's back. He braced both hands against Archie's chest and, breathing heavily, he moved in to kiss him again. 

-

Mouths opened, they kissed passionately, silently breaking down the barriers Maxie always chose to hide behind. 

"I like kissing you," Maxie whispered. "I like touching you. I like being with you. I like... I _lo_... Hmmm... you know what I mean, don't you?"

Archie gave him a small peck of a kiss in acknowledgement. Despite his own fears of abandonment, he knew that Maxie was terrified of his own emotions. He held him close. 

"I love you too, Maxie," he said softly. 

The red head knelt up and pulled off his red boxer briefs. He looked down at Archie with an unusual tenderness. 

Archie returned the look with a smile and tugged off his own underwear.   
"So, I think you said something earlier about seeing in the new year with a bang?"

Maxie _smiled_. Maxie rarely genuinely smiled. He was more the kind of man to smirk or sneer or, at the most pleasant, grin deviously. Archie loved this smile so much. 

"So, you're in charge for the rest of the night. How do you want to do this?" Archie asked. 

Maxie blushed a brighter red than his discarded underwear. "So many possibilities," he muttered. "Hmmmm..."

Archie gave a flash of a naughty grin then climbed off the bed and pulled Maxie to the edge of it by his hips. "Then if you don't mind, I'll amuse myself down here while you think about it."   
He kissed up the man's thighs, relishing the little shudders and twitches the soft kisses elicited. 

Maxie stroked his hair and panted. 

The larger man ran a hand down Maxie's stomach, through his fine pubic hair then stroked up and down his hardening cock, at last. He kissed the tip then brought his mouth around it, making the smaller man bite down on his index finger to suppress his moans. He licked up the underside, closed his eyes and began sucking eagerly. Knowing how quickly frustrated his partner could get, with his spare hand, Archie started stroking his own length to full hardness. His moans echoed around Maxie's cock, the vibrations quickly becoming overwhelming. 

-

Maxie grabbed a fistful of Archie's hair, signifying for him to stop.  
"Archie, I want to ride you!" he barked, hardly able to control himself as he tried pulling Archie up by his hair. 

Archie grinned his naughty ever-youthful grin then climbed back up onto the bed. He kissed Maxie on the mouth, expecting to be pushed away. Instead, the small redhead licked his lips.

As Archie sat up on the bed, Maxie crawled over his lap and reached for the bedside table for supplies. Archie held his hands to his sides, fighting the urge to spank that bony backside.   
"I know what you're thinking and I'm not in any way opposed to that idea," Maxie purred into his ear, wriggling said backside. 

Archie groaned and once he was able to connect fantasies to physical movements, he lifted his hand and brought it down sharply. Maxie arched and moaned then writhed round to kiss his lover again. 

"Hmmm... I better find this stuff soon or, I don't know about you, but I don't think I'll last much longer."  
He carried on rifling through the drawer for the bottle of lubricant and string of condoms. Archie spanked Maxie a couple more times, eliciting a moan and a twitch in his cock each time. 

Once all was found and arranged on the bed, Maxie knelt over Archie's hips. 

Neither man spoke as they began preparing each other. Maxie rubbed some lube over Archie's dick, rolled on a condom then carried on rubbing with lube. 

Archie licked his own fingers and swept them over the other man's ring of muscle, making him shiver with basic pleasure, before he pumped some thick liquid from the bottle of lube and started to carefully stretch him. 

"Come on, you fool," Maxie panted after a moment of this. "That's more than enough foreplay."

Archie kissed his neck, unable to get enough. " _Preparation_ , Maxie. You won't be able to ride me again if we accidentally did some damage."

He continued his stretching, probing a little deeper, brushing softly at a certain spot. 

Almost like an "On" switch, Maxie pounced into action, taking Archie's busy hand and using it to guide himself onto that thick cock. 

He let out a drawn out moan as he seated himself, truly relishing the sensation of being so full. Like he had been incomplete without Archie's cock inside him. He pinned the larger mans hands above his head then stilled. 

Nothing could be heard but their heavy panting and the desperate thudding of their heartbeats. 

-

After a moment like this, a moment of bliss, Maxie loosened his grip on Archie's hands. He stroked them softly and leant down and kissed him on the lips. 

Archie looked up at him, slightly shocked. Maxie and affection were such an unusual combination. But the rarity of it touched him like a light in his heart. He kissed him back, raised a hand to caress his face then brought the other to the man's hip. 

"You feel amazing," Archie panted. 

Maxie didn't reply in words, but instead, began rolling his hips. 

Archie's other hand left the man's cheek to his other hip. He lifted the other man up then let him slam himself back down. Archie grunted and Maxie cried out. 

"Does that feel good?" Archie panted. 

Maxie nodded frantically, bracing his palms against the other man's chest. 

So he lifted him up again then pulled him back down. 

-

Their combined groans were practically muted by a crashing from outside. Through their rapturous haze, they glanced towards the window. Fireworks lit up the sky. 

Maxie was the first to let out a chuckle. "Looks like we did it after all."

"Hmm?" 

Maxie rolled his hips in a fluid ellipse and kissed him again. "Happy new year, you imbecile."

Archie continued the kiss, plundering his mouth with his tongue. He caressed his hips then started fucking up into him in earnest. 

The man in his lap cried out into his mouth and started bouncing faster against him, hitting his prostate harder and harder... Ecstasy tingled through his entire body, his fingers tangling in Archie's hair and his toes curling.

Maxie cried out one last time as he came messily over their torsos and fell against him. 

His breathing heavy and uneven, he soon began rolling his hips again, sloppily kissing Archie's neck as he soon brought him to his own completion. Archie came with a strangled grunt then immediately wrapped his arms around Maxie, holding onto him as though he were the most valuable treasure. 

-

Maxie allowed the hug to continue for several minutes. Eventually, his post-orgasmic fog cleared and he pushed himself off the other man, walking slowly and awkwardly away. 

"Where you going?" Archie asked, his voice a confused combination of playfulness and possessiveness. He sat up straight, removing his condom and throwing it _wherever_ (because nothing would be more enjoyable to witness than Maxie throwing a hissy fit about it). 

"Shower," he replied bluntly, putting on his dressing gown. 

"Can I come?" he practically purred, tone now fully set to playful. 

"No, have your own damn shower when I've finished," he barked, leaving the room.

Archie chuckled to himself. Then he heard an added shout of "And clean your teeth or you're sleeping on the couch!"

New year, same old Maxie. Just how Archie liked it.


End file.
